Sticks and Stones
by Gining
Summary: Late night dare from a friend. What would happen if Rikku said this all the time to a certain guardian? High rating because of implications.


A/N: This was written on a dare during a late night chat room session between friends. It's not as long as I normally write, but if you have ten to fifteen minutes, that should give you plenty of time to read and review.

Disclaimer: Gin doesn't own the characters or phrase below.

* * *

_Sticks and stones may break my bones, but whips and chains excite me. So throw me down, tie me up, and show me that you like me._

"Sticks and stones, Auron. Sticks and stones." Rikku giggled as she ran off to join with her cousin at the head of the party once more.

Auron shook his head. He was harsh with her, he would admit that. But why she always said that phrase after he scolded was a mystery. He supposed it must have been an Al Bhed saying. No one else seemed to know what she was referring to, except maybe Tidus. Every time she would say it, Jecht's son would look at him and give a knowing smirk.

This continued for at least another month before he had enough. Auron was going to pin her down and question the young girl if it killed her. It sure wouldn't be him, he had already died ten years ago. Though this threat was easier to make then to follow through with. He had to first catch her alone, and Rikku made more then sure that was not going to happen.

Another month would pass before he managed to put his plan into action. In the meantime, the month was filled with phrases such as...

"Rikku, pay attention." "Stick and stones, Auron."

"Rikku, hurry up. Yuna can't afford to waste more time." "Sticks and stones, Auron."

"Rikku, watch out where you throw dat!" This time from Wakka. He waited for it...but the phrase was never said.

His eye roamed over the group at night. They appeared obvious to his ruminations. It was as if they were so used to her saying it, it became as common as the battle quotes they used to keep the spirits of the group up. Eventually, they stopped paying attention to what was said and concentrated more on the voice. But he knew better.

* * *

"Hey, Auron! Is something bothering you? You seem more distant then normal, and that's saying a lot!" Tidus had come by and sat down by his legs as Auron stood watch. He ignored the glare the older guardian gave.

"That is nothing for you to be concerned about. My thoughts are none but my own."

"Is that right? 'Cause it seems as they are more then that. I think everyone knows. You don't have to hide it any more if you don't want to." The golden haired teen grinned as if he was hiding some great secret.

Auron sighed as he shook his head. He was hiding nothing, except maybe the fact he was going to corner Rikku at some point. "Go away. I don't have time for this."

Tidus refused to budge. He sat on the ground looking up and smiling. He had grown up with the man since he was ten. Tidus knew Auron well enough to recognize just when he would hit the point of no return. "So, you want to know what it means, don't you?"

Looking up at the stars with a 'Why me?' expression, Auron tried hard not to use his katana and slice the boy in twain.

Taking this as his final warning, Tidus stood and brushed the dust from his shorts. "Suit yourself. But don't say I didn't give you a chance." He walked away before joining Yuna next to the fire. They engaged in silent conversation for a moment. Auron watched them for only an instant. It was long enough to see the shocked expression on his summoner's face turn into one of amusement.

"Why do I suddenly feel the need to be worried?" He asked himself. Moving away from the edge of the woods where he had been standing, he stepped over to Kimahri. The Ronso knew right away what was needed before the favor could be asked. As Kimahri moved away, Auron faced each person before zeroing on the youngest.

"Rikku, if you would? We must talk."

"Go ahead. I'm listening!" She prodded at the fire with a stick once sending small sparks to fly up before they cooled and faded from view.

"If you do not mind, I would like to talk to you alone." He didn't bother to wait for her, she would follow.

Rikku for her part didn't even act afraid. She knew this was going to come at some point. She winked at Tidus as he watched her go. "Don't worry. He's just a big softy."

"Oh, I'm not worried for you. I'm worried for_ him," _he answered with a chuckle.

Rikku stuck out her tongue as she walked away. She followed at a much slower pace not quite sure how Auron really would react once he had her cornered. Her hands were clasped tight in front of her as each step brought her closer.

Auron was leaning against a tree as she approached. She could tell without seeing his face that his eye was closed in contemplation. "Rikku," He called out to her as if he knew just how far away she was.

Rikku forced herself to grin, she didn't want him to know that right now he was downright frightening. "Yes, Auron? What did you want to talk about?" She hopped closer finding it easier to be her normal peppy self when she took charge.

He was silent for a long time and it wasn't until Rikku snapped her fingers in front of his face that he opened his eye and spoke. But she was not expecting the one word question he asked. "Why?"

"'Why?' What do you mean? Why did I snap? Why am I so happy all the time? Why did I steal your gil? You really have to be more specific."

Auron made a mental note to check his pockets to make sure his gil was accounted for, but that wouldn't be till later. Right now he had other matters to be worried about. "Sticks and stones, Rikku. Why do you say it?"

Her one second of shock did not go unnoticed by him before she managed a slight giggle. "You really don't know?" Her giggle became stronger until she was rolling on the ground and holding her stomach as the laughter took over. "I- I can't believe- you didn't know- what it means!" She shouted between fits.

Auron watched her rolling before he said anything. Her laughter stopped as suddenly as it began. "I know what it means. But why me?"

Her swirled eyes opened wide in shock and fear before Rikku picked herself up from the ground. Her clothes and exposed skin was covered in dirt and loose leaves that were on the forest floor. Her jaw moved up and down as she tried to think of a defense, but coming up empty. Biting her lip, Rikku turned to run back to camp. She fell back on her rump before she could take two steps. "What was that for you big meanie!"

"You shouldn't say things you don't mean." Auron warned her softly. His leather clad hand was grasped firmly around the blue streamers that hung from the back of her shirt. He heard her silently release a curse at the streamers, and he suppressed the urge to chuckle. "It took me a while since I hadn't heard it said in so long. But when Tidus came over to me tonight, I knew I was right."

Rikku whimpered in embarrassment. How was she ever going to be able to look at him again in the same way now that he knew what she was implying? "Look, Auron, it was a joke. It wasn't supposed to go this far. I'm sorry, alright?"

"A joke?" He scoffed. "Quite a mature joke to be taken so far, wouldn't you say?" He pulled back on the streamers as she stood to dust herself off. She was now close enough to him to feel the heat his body gave off. Auron smiled behind his collar as she 'eeped' in protest. Before she even knew what was happened and could fight back, he took her streamers and pinned her arms to her side.

"I threw you down, and tied you up... Would you like to fill in the last part?" He whispered into her ear.

Rikku gulped once in fear and excitement unsure what to expect from the normally stoic guardian. She licked her lips before finishing the saying, "And show me that you like me?"

It was close to two hours later by the time the two guardians returned. Auron came back first, and all could see a smirk on his weathered face.

"Auron!" Tidus jumped from his place and ran to his mentor, "You didn't hurt her did you?"

Yuna gasped wondering if maybe he really would. He sure didn't seem too happy when he walked away earlier. She grasped her staff just in case she should need it.

"I should think you would know me better then that. Rikku is a fellow guardian. She has proved her worth in battle. I merely taught her a small lesson in the art of teasing and what can happen." He turned away and walked off to relieve Kimahri of the job he had passed off earlier.

By the time Rikku came back, her face was flushed. She was disheveled and dirty, but appeared unhurt. She sighed as she flopped down in front of the fire. "Next time I try and tease him, one of you wanna stop me?" She questioned before closing her eyes in exhaustion.

Everyone stared between the two with questioning glances, but it was Lulu who appeared smug. She stood from her seat and walked over to stand next to the older man. "Fiend training?" She asked with a teasing tone.

"If that is your guess, then I won't try and tell you otherwise." Auron answered back. He tilted his head slightly over his shoulder before nodding.

Lulu gave a small nod back before leaving him to his watch.


End file.
